


In Bedford-Stuyvesant

by Natty_Stark



Series: og six: new york shenanigans [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Kate Bishop, Bedford-Stuyvesant, Clint Barton's Apartment Building, Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, POV Clint Barton, Pizza, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark lost his suit, Tony and Clint hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: A small buzz in his nerves is still there and barely active but he's realized something.Why is Tony Stark in Bed-Stuy of all places?What the hell is going on?OrClint finds out why Tony Stark is in his apartment so damn early in the morning.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop & Lucky (Hawkeye), Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Series: og six: new york shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Bedford-Stuyvesant

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I made this

"What's good in Bed-Stuy?"

Clint stares, dumbfounded. "Bread? Pizza?" He mumbles, morning breath fanning in the air. He barely registers why Tony Stark is standing on his nearly dingy kitchen at 6AM - looking very comfortable and drinking on his big purple mug.

Tony grins, a smile too bright for Clint to comprehend. "Great!" Tony chirps, overly jovial - drinking the rest of of his coffee, walking of towards the living room. Patting his shoulder.

His shoulder. Clint blinks slowly, shaking himself awake. A small buzz in his nerves still there but he's realized something.

Why is Tony Stark in Bed-Stuy of all places?

What the hell is going on?

Clint turns auto-pilot, stomping after Tony in the living room. "What are you doing here?" He asks, a little bit harshly than he intended it to sound like.

Tony plops on his newly bought couch, black and a few pieces of plastic still attached on, nearly spilling coffee on the new leather. Clint breathes.

Tony raises an eyebrow, and doesn't reply. Clint's sharp eyes notices the bruise under Tony's eyebags and how it's beginning to turn purple. He very nearly runs his bandage filled hands on his face and instead leaves him there to have his morning due. He needs coffee too y'know.

By 7AM they're both leaning against each other, shoulder by shoulder, watching a morning re-run of Dog Cops. Clint gave up pestering him about his sudden appearance in his apartment and building, and instead listens to him complain about anything he can think about. 

Somehow, he might just should've turn his hearing aids off to save himself from further complete deafness. 

By 8AM, Tony orders pizza; Pepperoni for Clint and Berry, Arugula and Prosciutto Pizza for Tony. Of course, even in pizza it has to be classy and very Tony Stark. Clint suppresses an eye roll and receives a text from Kate.

[Kate: Please tell me you're alive]

Clint rolls his eyes, finally, he can't surpress it much longer he might look paralytic if this keeps up.

[Clint: I'm fine. How's Lucky?]

[Kate: How's Lucky? Hello. I'm the one dog-sitting your dog]

Tony glances briefly at him, staring at the phone in his hand. Clint doesn't have to second guess what's he thinking, so he ignores him. Tony shrugs, uncharastically non-verbal, the bruise under his eye awfully dark purple.

[Clint: Tony Stark is here]

[Kate: Why? What did you do?]

[Clint: Why do you always assume I did smthng like murdur someon idk? He jist showed up unannounced on my kitchen]

[Clint: **just]

"That your girlfriend?"

Clint gives him a look. "I have a wife, Stark." He replies, looking back on his phone and Kate replies again. He wonders if she's still on LA looking for her dad or something like dad--that. Clint rubs his suddenly bleary eyes. 

"Then who's Kate?"

"Why are you here?"

Clint refuses to answer. He wants to know what's troubling the multi-millionare billionare Tony Stark, and why here. In. His. Apartment. 

"I'm hiding." He answers finally, a dramatic sigh and he rubs his face with the crumbs of his half-eaten pizza on some parts of his face. Now his face's somewhat greasy now.

Clint still stares at him. Swallowing on his last piece of pepperoni pizza. Tony continues, "Not exactly hiding. I just got into a fight and lost my suit?" 

"Why are you asking me?"

"Am I?"

Clint sighs, he's older than Tony Stark if at this point and Clint gets why he's here. "Tony, if you're here asking me to help you look for your suit. I'm sorry and it's big ass no." He holds his hands up when Tony's mouth opens in protest. "I'm on my day off that I, specifically asked after like 25 hours ago. But if you want to just hang out and eat pizza all day, that I can do." He finishes, staring at Tony's face more clearly, worn and somewhat looking ten thousand years older than he should be.

Damn it.

Clint sighs, standing up. "I'll go get my stuff." This sucks to be completely honest.


End file.
